The Divine Ashikabi
by Vaikuntha
Summary: Stuck in the world of void, the unstable Spirit Bomb Goku had worked so hard to absorb explodes. As such the Saiyan is flung across multiple dimensions until he finds himself within the Sekirei universe, just as the Sekirei Plan was starting. With no viable way home, his vast power could take the plan in a totally unexpected direction. Rated T for now. Goku x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to either Dragon Ball or Sekirei._

_**I could take the high road,**_

_**But i know that I'm going low.**_

xXx

The world of void was an isolated place located outside of the multiverse where the concept of time didn't exist nor was it necessary. This caused it to be out of the jurisdiction of Zeno. As the name implied it was a space filed with inky blackness in all directions with no end in sight. Well that was the case until one Son Goku found himself within it along with the spirit bomb he had been trying to push back.

Deep within the core of the large attack Goku had formed with the help of his allies threatened to overwhelm him. His pain receptors were searing hot, the cause being his audacious attempt to absorb the unstable spirit bomb. Even as his muscles felt like they would fail him Goku persevered, the knowledge that failure would result in his death. It didn't help that he had the hope of a lot of people hanging on his shoulders from his friends, Lord Beerus, Whis-sama, Zeno-chan but above his family or what was left of it anyways.

Goku thinking of what remained of his family caused the spirit bomb to surge as it grew in volume once more due to a lapse in concentration. Suddenly the Saiyans roars of determination morphed into those of anguish.

"_I can't keep doing this Goku. You're barely around and i feel i barely know you any more even though we have been married for so long."_

Goku's screams faltered in his throat as he winced, a sharp stabbing pain coursing through his chest to afflict his heart. The memory of his last interaction with his wife still fresh in his mind and the raw emotional wound left behind having not healed leaving him tortured by her words.

"_I didn't want you to find out like this... certainly not before your big fight to save the universe and such but i um.., i found someone else."_

Choking back a scream, Goku felt his heart skip a beat while his chest tightened considerably causing his next few breaths to be shallow and fast. He wasn't sure what had happened, one minute he had his happy little family that he worked so hard to protect and the next thing he knew his wife or ex-wife had decided to leave him for someone else.

So conflicted with his thoughts was the Saiyan that he failed to notice the power he had worked so hard to contain leak back into the spirit bomb, causing it to become unstable once more.

"_He actually cares about my well-being... something i doubt you even know or care about to ask. Not like anything was ever good enough to tear you away from your training, not even your fatherly duties. If those were tossed aside that easily then i doubt you even cared enough about your own wife."_

Goku's frame shook as silent tears rolled down his face, with his body falling limp. As much as he wanted to deny her accusations the Saiyan man child knew she was right but he had tried. Sure he loved nothing more than training to push past his limits and ascend to higher planes of power however it was all for the sake of keeping his friends and family or so Goku wanted to believe but deep down he knew it was all for his selfish desires to fight stronger opponents. _'Oh Kami, what have i done.'_

"_I just don't love the way i used to Goku. I was naive to think you would settle down and become a family man but i know now that i was asking for the impossible. You were always free spirited, always off on grand action packed adventures from when you first met Bulma. Maybe in time you will find someone just like you, but it just isn't me. Sorry, hopefully you understand."_

"Chi-Chi..." Goku called out weakly, his eyes were misty and glazed over while the will to survive his own attack slowly washed away like the tears rolling down his cheeks. His limp body slumped forward, the gravity from the core of the unstable spirit bomb slowly pulling him towards it.

"_Goodbye Goku."_

Weakly reaching out to grasp a fleeting image of his ex-wife walking away from him once more, Goku didn't even notice his body touch the core nor did he notice the spectacular explosion of light that briefly illuminated the void.

When the light died down there remained no trace of Son Goku, only the lingering energy from the Spirit Bomb being the only indication he had been there.

xXx

The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, bathing the city of Shintou Teito in the remaining light it had to spare before the moon would take its place in the sky. The horizon glowed a warm orange as the residents of said city made their way about the streets.

The sky was cloudless, with the moon visible in the opposing horizon to the setting sun as it began its ascent. Suddenly a large crack ripped open to reveal the inky blackness of the void. It spat out a human sized projectile towards the direction of the city's outskirts. As if on cue the crack slowly closed up once more to leave no trace of what had just transpired.

Over at the mountain range, the projectile from the crack had come to a violent stop, a large crater having been carved on the once somewhat flat ground of the plains. In the centre splayed on his back was Goku. He appeared relatively unharmed with only minor cuts, bruises and burns showing on the exposed parts of his skin. Luckily his pants had remained intact along with his trusty boots, however on his torso all that remained was his blue under-shirt.

Stirring awake a few moments after landing, Goku slowly opened his eyes to the visage of the encroaching night-time. Grunting in exertion, he pushed himself into a sitting position with his legs crossed. Scanning his surroundings, the poor Saiyan wasn't too sure of where he had reappeared with his last memories prior to waking up being the inky blackness of the void and his unstable spirit bomb. Goku gasped in slight fear, maybe he was dead now. If that was the case what would happen to his friends. Well there was only one way to find out. Straining his neck, he looked upwards or more specifically looked for any signs of a halo above his head but the lack of one made Goku sigh in relief. He wasn't dead, just lost somewhere wherever that was.

Grunting once more as he pushed himself to his feet with the aid of his hands, he then proceeded to dust himself down. He cast out his chi sense while in the process of cleaning himself somewhat, and was surprised to find that the dominant chi signatures were predominantly human like with a few of the higher ones peeking his interest as they felt alien.

Goku's face then scrunched up from exerting effort as he cast out his chi sense over the planet and surrounding planets in an effort to decipher just exactly where it was he had arrived but was disheartened upon failing to pick up on signatures he recognised. _'Where am i?'_

Now Goku wasn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox, and the Saiyan was well aware of his mental limitations however he was knowledgeable enough to decipher from the evidence that he was not in his own universe. Add on the fact that he had failed to sense any G.O.D left him even more worried. His stomach choosing to growl in that exact moment only served to further complicate his current predicament since he now had to find some food to satisfy his hunger if only slightly at best. Thankfully years of training in the wild and being kicked out of the house had allowed Goku to hone his survival skills.

Rubbing his grumbling stomach in an attempt to soothe it somewhat, the Saiyan surveyed the surrounding area once more however unlike last time where he was searching for any recognisable land features, this time he was searching for any flora that appeared to be edible. Sure with his alien biology he was resistant to most common toxins found in plants, a lesson he had learned the hard way as a boy, but now didn't seem like the time to be as careless.

After spotting what appeared to be a tree with branches laden with fruit in the distance, Goku began to walk towards it. As he walked he thought back to the ongoing universal tournament. He hopped his friends were strong enough to pick up where he had failed and secure the safety of their universe. However thoughts about his ex-wife threatened to ruin his sombre mood but Goku knowing that his current predicament required him to be focused chose to force the invading thoughts to the far recesses of his mind.

Upon nearing the tree, he smiled upon realizing that the fruit resembled apples in their appearance. The fruit was large, ripe and ready to be eaten if it really was like the apples he knew from back home. Rubbing his hands in glee, Goku lightly jumped off the ground to grab on to the lowest branch. After pulling himself up, he remained stationary as he tested the strength of said branch. Feeling confident in its ability to hold his weight, he then showcased his amazing agility honed from countless hours of training to climb up the tree towards the upper branches.

Testing the branch he was perched on, Goku reached out and grabbed the nearest piece of fruit. It sat perfectly within his large and calloused hands as he inspected it for any defects or bugs. Satisfied with the quick inspection the Saiyan leaned back to rest on the trunk of the tree before bringing the fruit to his awaiting mouth. Taking a large bite with a satisfying crunch, Goku smiled as the sweetness of the fruit burst in his mouth to ignite his taste-buds alight. As he chewed he found his thoughts straying towards the tournament once more, or his last opponent Jiren to be exact. The pride trooper had proved to be a worthy adversary for even Goku which naturally made him worry about his friends and family.

Taking another bite, he once more savoured the sweet taste of the flesh by chewing slowly.

Sure he was confident in the abilities of his allies, after all they had been through thick and thin together but deep down he knew it was probably bound to not be enough. While yes they were strong, Jiren was on a whole other level. Goku took a third and final bite before discarding the core to the floor below. _'Worrying like this won't help anything unfortunately.'_

Closing his eyes with an accompanying sigh, Goku found his thoughts shift back to those of his wife or ex-wife to be exact. He still had a hard time accepting the reality that he was alone now, and his heart aching each time he thought about her didn't really help. No amount of training had prepared him for the pain of heartbreak and for once he found himself stumped as to how to proceed with the situation. He certainly couldn't power up and punch his way out like usual nor was he well versed in dealing with his emotions. _'I guess i could try and drown them out through training but no, they'll probably just come back again.' _thought Goku sadly while blowing air at the stubborn bangs hanging over his forehead in frustration.

Goku reached for another fruit before proceeding to take another bite of the sweet flesh. Pausing mid-chew to inhale the crisp and clean mountain air made the Saiyan feel refreshed while it stirred up feelings of nostalgia and memories of when his life had been a lot simpler. No life or universe threatening battles, just simple day to day life with his beloved Grandpa Gohan. Exhaling, Goku smiled fondly at the memories. A lone tear formed in the corner of his eye threatened to fall but was extinguished just as quickly as it had formed as the Saiyan looked up towards the now starry night sky. "I still miss you Grandpa..."

Suddenly, Goku stifled a yawn as the fatigue from fighting earlier in the tournament finally caught up with him. Failing to absorb the spirit had subsequently drained any and all energy reserves he had. Stretching while yawning once more, the Saiyan closed his eyes as he allowed his fatigue to carry him into a much needed slumber.

_A few hours later..._

Goku awoke from his self imposed slumber, the dim and eerily calming light of the bright moon overhead illuminating the surrounding area. Stretching while stifling a yawn, he felt and heard several joints pop in response to the sudden movement. Rolling his neck while moving his shoulder blades worked out the kink in his neck muscles from sleeping wrong.

Rolling off the branch, the Saiyan landed lightly on his feet before proceeding to rub the small of his back. "Ugh, that was so uncomfortable." he grumbled while massaging the sore muscles on the lower half of his back. Casting out his chi sense once more, Goku noted a large cluster of energy signatures he had overlooked earlier in his somewhat panicked state. _'I didn't need to sleep in a tree.' _he thought with a pout but chose not to dwell on it, it was over and done with. Deciding the best option would be to go and explore the city himself Goku willed himself into his Super Saiyan God transformation, feeling relieved as the divine chi flowed through his body leaving him feeling somewhat revitalised. _'This should keep me undetected by anyone other than those who can sense God energy.'_

Pushing gently off the ground, Goku flew seamlessly into the night sky, a gentle red hue enveloping his frame from his divine energy propelling him towards the large energy cluster. Shortly after leaving the mountains in his wake, tall rectangular buildings quickly came into his line of sight. While their shape struck the Saiyan as being odd, it only served to cement his theory that he was indeed in a world unlike his back home.

Landing on the roof of a skyscraper with a clock tower, Goku walked over to the edge and proceeded to survey the surrounding area for buildings and landmarks that stood out. In the centre of the city there appeared to be a large forest covering a large sector while none of the other buildings piqued his interest quite like the forest.

Another thing that interested him were the alien like chi signatures scattered around the city. Some were in small stationary groups, some moved in solitude as they darted around however a solitary but large chi signature to his right caught his interest. Turning to look in the direction of said energy signature, Goku saw a building in the process of being built on a construction site like the one he had briefly worked on as a young boy with Krillin. Smiling briefly at the fond memory, he found himself once more longing for the simpler days. _'Survive for me guys.'_

Relegating those thoughts to the back of his head once more, he decided to investigate to investigate the alien chi. Hopping off the edge of the building, Goku allowed gravity to drag him down as the numerous illuminated rooms flashed by in a blur during his descent. Willing his chi to catch his fall mid-descent allowed for a rapid change in direction as he began to fly in the direction of the construction site. Gazing down momentarily showed numerous cars and people walking along the streets, their noise and bustle easily reaching his sensitive ears.

As Goku flew nearer his keen eyesight granted him the chance to see who radiated the alien chi. From his current distance he could see that it was a humanoid female much like his ex-wife and friend Bulma, standing on the edge of one of the unfinished floors to the high-rise building. Her arms appeared to be crossed over her chest, the gentle night evening breeze tousling with her grey cloak that was draped over her shoulders. This gifted the Saiyan glances at her outfit, a tight black leather top with a miniskirt and black stockings reaching her thighs.

Choosing to be discreet in-case she was hostile, Goku moved around the building to land on the same floor but behind her back. Upon landing he moved into the shadows. He figured he could observe her from up close while remaining undiscovered, however his breath hitched mid-stride as she turned around to gaze fiercely in his general direction.

The woman scowled after turning to face the shadows behind her. Whoever was trying to sneak up on her showcased little to no experience in the art of stealth as she could clearly hear their footsteps resonating within the dark. It also didn't ease her frustration that she could see a pair of scarlet eyes shimmering in the dark alongside hair of the same colour. "Dumb-ass..." she cursed under her breath before raising her voice slightly while adding a dark undertone to it "Whoever you are i suggest you save yourself the embarrassment and show yourself unless you want me to drag you out by force."

"Well that was pointless." muttered Goku to himself before complying and moving out of the shadows into the open. He was greeted by the sight of her right hand move down towards her waist before grabbing something. _'Is that a blade?'_ he mused, while watching her scowl deepen. Her distaste was radiating of her in waves while killing intent filled the air.

"Hi!" Goku greeted joyfully with a small accompanying wave. "I was wondering if you can... whoa!" he yelped, cutting himself mid-sentence to jump back a little to avoid being cut by the unsheathed katana that had been swung in his direction by the woman. Raising his hands in the air in the universal sign of compliance, he attempted to show that he meant the woman no harm. "Please, I'm not here to attack you. I was just looking for some answers." he said, keeping his voice calm and clear as he tried to reason with the woman.

Scoffing in response, the woman raised her weapon to point the blade at her scarlet eyed stalker. He was more than likely a human pest looking to wing her and make her his slave or something as pathetic. Not on her watch! "I don't know how a pathetic worm like you managed to find me but in the end it matters not. I will make sure you wont live to repeat it."

Sensing the ever building killing intent from her, Goku frowned slightly. He wasn't sure what he had done to make her want to kill him that badly.

"KYAH!" cried the woman as she dashed towards the defenceless male. Her weapon was poised to attack as she closed the small distance that had separated them with little effort. Twisting her wrist at the last moment she moved the blade in an upward curve. The man easily sidestepped the wild attack. Gritting her teeth, she put her weight on the balls of her feet and rotated mid swing in hopes of catching the lucky human by surprise, however it was for naught once more as he merely hopped over her blade.

Growling in frustration she flowed into a flurry of quick jabs, cuts and swings with devastating precision and power behind them however to her ever growing frustration the male continued to easily bob, weave, duck and over her blade. Suddenly she grinned when her blade connected and skewered the male through his stomach only for her grin to falter when his image faded away. _'An after-image? Ho...' _her train of thoughts was disrupted abruptly when she received a kick to her backside.

Swirling quickly to face where she had received the attack from, her gaze hardened once more when she saw the male grinning like an idiot. Feeling her rage reach boiling point, she decided to go all out. No more holding back. She had to crush this bug before it frustrated her even further. "That's it!" she angrily spat while grabbing her cloak with her free hand only to then pull it loose before flinging it to the side. With her grip tightening around the handle of her blade she faced the 'human' male once more "I am Karasuba, the fourth Sekirei and you shall die by my hand. No more holding back!" she declared before suddenly rocketing towards the pest of a male.

Goku noticed how she was moving towards him at a much faster rate than before and braced himself to dodge. A quick horizontal swing threatened to decapitate him by the waist. Dodging by flipping backwards, his trailing right boot caught the woman on the chin making her stumble backwards slightly. She however recovered quickly and in an attempt to catch him before he could recover she lunged with an overhead swing. Goku jumped backwards, in time to watch as her blade strike the concrete floor hard enough to leave a small crater.

"She's pretty strong!" Goku thought happily, his Saiyan blood pumping with excitement. It didn't matter that she was outclassed in terms of raw physical power. All that mattered was that it was combat. He found himself smiling as he dodged another swing which was accompanied by a leg sweep he lightly hopped over. Preparing to taunt her for missing once more, Goku refrained when he noticed how flushed she appeared alongside her laboured breathing. His smile faltered into a thin line.

Karasuba growled in frustration for the umpteenth time. Here she was panting, her face hot while her breathing was laboured and all her opponent was smiling in what appeared to be glee. _'Bastard, you had planned this all along but...'_ clutching the area above her heart as she felt it pulling her towards the despicable male. "I-I... r-refuse t-to react..." gritting her teeth with her eyes closed she attempted to overpower the invading feeling.

"Are you okay miss?" asked Goku as he hesitantly moved closer. He wasn't sure whether it was a trick to get him to lower his guard but then again what if it wasn't. He wasn't willing to take the risk. Suddenly Karasuba falling weakly to her knees caused Goku to rush forward to try and catch her before she fell to the cold hard ground beneath. Next instant her katana cluttered noisily to the ground as she lost her grip on it.

"Not like this... not to you..." she muttered weakly in-between her laboured breaths. Goku ignored her muttering to place the back of his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. _'She's really warm.' _he mused with a frown before wondering what he could do to help her out.

"Well what are you waiting for then? You got me to react so you might as well get it over and done with..."Karasuba said weakly. This was it, she was going to be bound to human. The one thing she hated the most. Pity she wouldn't be able to kill him after. However the man looking at her with a stupefied expression like a confused dog nearly made her chuckle at just how absurd it looked. Nearly.

"Get what over and done with?" questioned the man, keeping the same stupefied expression from before.

"Come closer..." muttered Karasuba. Goku being the trustworthy and naive idiot did as instructed, leaning in closer to the female's face. He failed to notice her leaning forward in return until her lips came into contact with his own. His eyes widened at the foreign feeling of someone else's lips in contact with his own.

Goku winced as the surrounding darkness was repelled by the appearance of a large set of wings that sprouted from the back of Karasuba. "Sekirei No.4 Karasuba. This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi." muttered Karasuba dreamily before slumping into the broad chest of the Saiyan, already fast asleep.

Goku looked on in surprise, not entirely sure what had just transpired. The woman currently sleeping on his chest had gone from attacking him, to falling sick halfway through her assaults only to end up falling asleep in his arms after kissing him. _'Gosh, woman sure are weird.' _Looking around, he searched for somewhere he could lay her down to sleep. Aside from the cold and hard concrete the only other option was her cloak but with her in his arms it made retrieving it difficult.

Thinking of no other option that to use himself as her pillow for the night, Goku stood up slowly and carefully before proceeding to take small steps towards the nearest wall. Karasuba continued to sleep in his arms as he carried her bridal style. Placing his back against the wall, he slid down until he was sitting on the floor, with the woman now lying across his lap, her head resting on his chest. A small smile was visible on her lips as her features relaxed.

Once satisfied that she was sleeping soundly, Goku willed the Super Saiyan God transformation to falter, the divine energy dying down causing the Saiyan to exhale audibly. "What a crazy few days it's been." he muttered to himself, the events from the previous days catching up to him once more. He was still worried about the outcome of the tournament but most of all losing Chi-Chi still stung.

A wave of sadness rushed through him but was quickly extinguished when he felt Karasuba snuggle closer into his chest. Smiling, Goku found himself playing with her hair, an exercise he used to enjoy with Chi-Chi. The blonde strands eased his pain, all his worries flowing from within his chest to his fingers only to end up getting lost within the hair. He wasn't exactly sure what he had got himself into this time but one thing was for sure, things were bound to get interesting.

With a weary sigh followed up by a yawn, Goku shuffled to make himself more comfortable. Closing his eyes, he soon fell into a dreamless slumber, the events from the past few days having worn him out more so than he had realized.

xXx

_**Just something i had been working on to pass the time when at work. Decided to finish it up and publish it. Hope you enjoy it as much as i loved writing it. It's a bit more emotional than what i normally write but I'm just trying something new. I already have the second chapter started, couldn't stop myself haha. **_

_**Expect slow updates because personally i write out the draft in my refill pad before editing while typing it out. Not the fastest way i know but i just find it more comfortable.**_

_**Any-whoo, likes and reviews are always greatly appreciated.**_

_**Vai**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer; i do not own the rights to Dragon Ball and Sekirei.**_

_I remember you was conflicted  
Misusing your influence  
Sometimes I did the same  
Abusing my power, full of resentment  
Resentment that turned into a deep depression _

_xXx_

Goku stirred awake just as the first rays of sunlight loomed over the horizon, bathing with its warm glow. Yawning, he was unsure what time it was but he figured it was around the time he usually got up to train. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he felt refreshed and ready to tackle whatever the world had in store for the day.

Goku then realised that there was a heavy weight resting on both his chest and legs. It was oddly warm as well. Looking down he noticed the sleeping form of Karasuba and it seemed she had moved during the night as she was now in a semi foetal position with her head resting within the crook between his shoulder. Her surprisingly strong arms held him within a vice like grip around his torso.

Left with no way to move until she naturally woke up herself he observed her sleeping form like he used to with Chi-Chi when she would sleep in. The serene smile present on her features as she mumbled inaudibly made the Saiyan feel content. He couldn't fathom why that small smile was more than capable of making him feel happy. "Maybe things are starting to look up..." he mumbled under his breath.

Goku then leaned back into the wall, his gaze directed at the bland grey ceiling. He began to think about what he was going to do next. He had no idea where he was nor was there a viable way home, but worst of all he had no food. He sighed dejectedly, his stomach grumbling in protest to his last thought causing Karasuba to stir awake.

"Good morning."he said joyfully in greeting.

Karasuba yawned as she detached herself from her Saiyan shaped body pillow from the night before. She acknowledged his greeting with a grunt before stretching. Once she was done, she slumped back on to her ashikabis warm and broad chest. "Good morning my ashikabi." she greeted dreamily, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Ashikabi? Who's that?" Goku asked, the term being alien to him. Maybe it was a type of food. "My name is Son Goku." he continued, thinking that maybe she had forgotten his name only to realise that he had never gave it to her in the first place.

"Well Goku, you are my ashikabi." Karasuba said while peeling herself from her body pillow once more to stand up. She then proceeded to dust herself off. Goku looking puzzled while deep in thought as he processed the new information caused her to pinch the bridge of her nose._ '__I __might have an idiot for an ashikabi.'_ she mused, hoping that it wasn't the case. "...and before you ask, and i have a feeling you you're going to, what you need to know is that an ashikabi is a Sekireis destined partner. A person who they are fated to meet and be with forever."

"You got me there ehehe."Goku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. How she had known that he had planned to ask her that was beyond him. "So it's like marriage?" he continued, attempting to summarise the information he had received.

Karasuba however shook her head in response. "No, unlike that human custom a bond between ashikabi and Sekirei is not so easily broken. Either death or defeat at the hands of another Sekirei can server that bond and in the case of the former it kills both." she explained while retrieving her cloak from the floor.

"I'm guessing Sekirei are some type of alien race then." Goku said as he lowered his gaze to the floor in thought while cupping his cheek. "I guess that explains why your energy feels higher than that of a human."

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Karasuba in return. Her cloak was over her shoulders once more, with her hands now preoccupied with wiping off any loose dust and dirt present on her clothing. She wasn't sure what he meant by that. Also now that she was looking closer at him she could have sworn that he had red hair previously yet now it was a spiky palm tree like raven mess, while he also appeared more bulkier than previous. Choosing not to dwell on it, she chalked it up to her fatigue the previous night making her see things.

"I can sense the energy that people give off. So the higher it is like in your case, the stronger you are and vice versa." explained Goku as he tried to keep as simple as he could manage, not wanting to overwhelm her with his off-world knowledge. "By my estimations you're about ten times stronger than the average human."

"Pffft, as if." exclaimed Karasuba, not believing a word he had said. Such a thing was nigh impossible for Sekirei let alone a human like her ashikabi. Maybe he was trying to impress her, however it was a pathetic attempt at make belief. "What next, you're going to tell me that you can fly, teleport and shoot lasers from your hands?" mocked Karasuba, as she continued.

Goku meekly scratching his cheek while grinning like a fool caused Karasuba to grow suspicious and well suspicion leads to curiosity. Flicking his forehead elicited a cry of pain from him but she she ignored it to glare menacingly at him "There's something you're hiding, and i want to know what it is."

"Well you didn't have to flick me." moaned Goku in response, massaging the sore spot with a pout. "But i guess it's only fair. I may look human but I'm actually an alien like you."

Karasuba remained silent, with Goku looking on in anticipation of how she would react to his revelation. She giggled initially before breaking out into loud raucous laughter, unable to take her ashikabi seriously any-more. "You? An Alien? Don't make me laugh!" she retorted after her laughter had ceased.

"But I'm telling you the truth." said a frowning Goku, unhappy that she wasn't taking anything he was saying seriously. Maybe there was a way to prove his alien genealogy, but how could he. Goku remained silent as he pondered over it, before it dawned on him. 'That's it!' Gathering his energy once more from within, the Saiyan willed himself back into his Super Saiyan God form.

The intense ruby light that accompanied the transformation had caused Karasuba to cover her eyes and look away lest she be blinded. When she opened them once again after a few moments had elapsed she came face to face with a slimmer looking Goku, with ruby tinted hair and eyes. Suddenly it all dawned back on her, the previous fight from the night prior where she had sworn he had red hair only to wake up and see it as black. At least she wasn't going mad.

Karasuba moved closer to her ashikabi, before reaching out and touching his ruby locks. They felt natural, yet warm within her grip. Looking down she came into eye contact with his piercing ruby eyes. "What is this? W-what are you exactly?"

"Well i am a Saiyan, a member of a warrior race that loved to fight and get stronger. We used to travel and conquer planets for profit while getting stronger until our planet was destroyed. So now there's only a handful of us left." Goku paused after answering the latter question, allowing Karasuba to digest the information he had just offloaded. Noting her hesitate to comment, he continued "To answer your other question, this is my Super Saiyan God form. It multiplies my base strength extraordinarily whenever i use it. I have other forms as well but at the moment I'm going to stick with this one."

Karasuba felt herself smiling at the prospect of having a strong alien for an ashikabi, who loved to fight judging from his interesting if tragic back story. Her heart fluttering in excitement caused her to pull the Super Saiyan God into a kiss, causing her black wings to unravel once more. Pulling away, she couldn't help laughing at the stupefied expression he wore.

"Guess good kisser is not an ability of yours." Karasuba teased, directing a light jab at his lack of experience.

Goku rubbed the back of his head in return, laughing lightly at the playful jab. "Well no, not really hehe, that was the second time i ever kissed someone."

"Well aren't you innocent." retorted Karasuba with a slight smile as she placed a hand on his cheek. Unfortunately Goku's stomach chose that exact moment to chime in, and thus ruining the moment for both.

"Guess I'm hungry haha."

Karasuba chuckled lightly in response "Come, let's go get breakfast then."

_Moments later;_

Goku and Karasuba found themselves in the street outside the small cafe they had been evicted from after eating the poor owner nearly out of business.

"Thanks for the food Karasuba" chimed a happy Goku, who then stifled a burp as he patted his full belly.

Karasuba however failed to hear him as she wept, her ashikabi having eaten a hole in her savings. "My poor wallet." she cried, as a moth flew from the now empty wallet. Granted she had predicted Goku to be a heavy eater due to his impressive physique however she had not been prepared for how much he had proceeded to consume.

"After such a big meal, i feel like training" quipped Goku as he began to do light stretches in the middle of the street, Inconveniencing passer-byes as they tried to get past him. Some shuffled awkwardly past while others directed dirty glares in the Saiyans direction.

Karasuba raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering why her ashikabi needed to train if he was already so strong, never mind the fact the fact he wasn't even required to fight in the Sekirei plan. Hoping to quell her curiosity, she asked the main question on her mind "But you're already stronger than pretty much everyone on the planet, and lets not forget the fact you're a God as well. Is the training really necessary?"

"Sure i may be the strongest on the planet from what i can tell so far but if there's one thing i have learned time and time again is that there will always be someone stronger than you." responded Goku, pausing mid-stretch to address his companion. It was a hard engrained lesson learnt from his early days with Master Roshi to as recently as with Jiren.

The Sekirei remained silent as her fellow alien refocused his attention to completing his stretches once more. Shaking her head with a light chuckle, she hated to admit but he was on to something. Sighing through her mouth she responded, "There's a park a few blocks down you can use to do some training. It's relatively empty at this time of day."

"Sounds good!" quipped Goku while bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Nothing could beat training after a good meal, well maybe a good fight but they were rare so some intense training had to suffice. Although he couldn't help but be disappointed at the lack of strong fighters on the planet but maybe these Sekireis had new skills he could learn about. Remembering he had such a fighter nearby he turned to face her "So are you coming as well? I really want to see what you can do."

"Wish i could but in need to make preparations for the Sekirei plan." replied Karasuba.

"Sekirei plan?" asked Goku, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I will explain it all later, but now i must go." Karasuba said, moving closer to Goku. While he wasn't exactly a giant in comparison, she found herself having to gaze up, a small smile present on her lips as she locked eyes with him. Leaning up using the balls of her feet she captured his lips in another quick kiss. "I'll see you later, don't get into trouble or else!" she threatened as she pulled away.

Goku swallowed audibly while nodding his consent to the request or demand more like. "Uh yeah sure, I'll try hehe." he responded, meekly scratching his cheek. After waving goodbye, he watched as Karasuba made her way through the crowds before disappearing around a corner.

"Now if i remember correctly it was this way." said Goku to no one in particular as he proceeded to intertwine his hands behind his neck. Walking away in the opposite direction to Karasuba, only one question remained on his mind. _'I wonder if the Sekirei plan involves fighting.'_

_A few hours later..._

"Young Miss Please..."

In the park that Son Goku had chosen as his training area for the day, in another section, an elderly man in the twilight of his life stood before a railing. Said railing was occupied by a female dressed in nothing more than a shirt and a bloody lab coat. The elder couldn't help but be worried, after having come across her on his daily walk through the park.

"This place is dangerous for a young lady on her own." he stated, leaning on his walking stick for support. A gentle and cool evening breeze blew through the area while his words hung within the air. "You should get home before it gets darker and colder." he said, continuing his pleas from before.

"...I'm looking for a date." the woman mumbled in response, the wind picking up her words and carrying them away. Her blank and sombre expression remained unwavering under the pleas from the elder. Her short brown hair wavered gently within the wind, her cold ice blue eyes glued to the pavement beneath. Large crimson markings decorated her forehead.

"...What?" The elderly gentleman was taken aback. How could she think about looking for a date with the way she currently looked, caked in dried blood, no pants or shoes in sight with an unsightly blood coated lab-coat on top. "How can you expect to find a date in your current state? I recommend going home, getting cleaned up and then go looking for you date after you have rested."

Silence fell between the duo once more, the wind rushing through the surrounding greenery breaking the imposed silence in short bursts. Suddenly the woman moved slightly to change her sitting position, the new position allowing her to face her companion.

"I have no place to call home..." she mumbled sadly before raising her left hand to push through her hair slightly, her fingers separating the blond locks. "...and its all because I'm a failure, a scrapped number... a broken Sekirei."

Feeling disheartened at her current lack of a roof over her head, the old man shook his head sadly. Sure he had failed to understand much else aside from her lack of a residence however it left him wondering how and when the country had gone to the dogs if someone this young couldn't find a place to call home.

His train of thought was derailed however by a sombre tune hitching a ride along the cool evening breeze passing through the area. The old man and young female glanced at each other momentarily, almost as if asking each other silently as to who was whistling.

They didn't have to wait long, as a young man walked around the corner with his gaze facing the sky came while he whistled the sombre tune they had heard carried by the wind. His hands where entwined and resting on the nape of his neck. Aside from the whistling, his attire was eye captivatingly bright, a mixture of blue and orange covered in dirt. Numerous cuts, bruises and light burns covered the skin not hidden by his clothes.

The duo followed his slow and heavy footsteps as he drew nearer before he abruptly stopped. Ending his whistling, he smiled broadly before pulling a hand from behind his back to wave in greeting. "Yo!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh, y-yo." greeted the old man in return, while his female companion remained silent upon her perch on the bench. Now that he was closer the old man took the chance to examine the young man. He was off average height, standing taller than himself with his palm like raven hair standing tall while defying gravity itself. He also had an incredible physique to boot.

"What's wrong?" questioned the young man, as he moved closer to the female. It seemed he had noticed the blood on her coat. "You okay miss?" he continued, while getting into a kneeling position.

Choosing to answer on behalf of the woman, the old man cleared his throat. "I found her like this not even that long ago, and since then i have been trying to convince her to go home to get some rest however she revealed that she has no home." upon finishing, he released a weary sigh while gazing at the motionless female.

"Really?" exclaimed the young man, sounding mildly shocked. "Guess you're just like me huh?" he continued, a small smile present on his lips at the news that he had found someone just like him.

"EHHHH!?" cried out the poor pensioner. The situation was clearly escalating out hand. He had found not one but two young adults slumming it out in the park, each covered in injuries of varying degrees. "You're homeless as well!?"

The young man scratched his cheek meekly, while chuckling lightly. "yeah haha, me too but i found someone who helped me out so maybe she can help you as well." the last part of his sentence was directed at the female, evidenced by him facing her once more.

"Can she really?" enquired the female, speaking for the first time since the young man had graced them with his presence. Her expression remained blank and deadpan.

Undeterred by the lack of expression, the young man responded to her enquiry, "I'm sure she will. Ooh, before i forget my name is Son Goku, nice to meet you."

"...Akitsu." was all Akitsu said in return, the never wavering blank expression staying.

The pensioner took this as a sign to make his departure. She was clearly now in the care of Son Goku. Sure other people would have been wary of strangers offering residency, however the pensioner felt that there was something about Son Goku that made him feel like he could trust him. Call it a hunch or a gut feeling, but either way the pensioner felt comfortable leaving Akitsu in his care.

Turning to shuffle away, the old man waved over his shoulder. "Well I'll be off you two. Take care!" Goku and Akitsu had turned to watch him walk away before turning to face each other once more.

"Shall we get going as well?" asked Goku with a small smile. While he didn't want to push the girl or anything, he was kinda getting hungry after training.

Nodding her consent, Goku moved back slightly to give Akitsu ample room to stand up to her feet. She stood up slowly and shakily to her feet before stumbling forward slightly. Bracing herself for impact with the cold ground, she closed her eyes, however she gasped and opened them once more when she felt a gentle grip on her arm that steadied her.

"You okay?" looking towards her saviour, she noted the worried expression Goku wore on his features. She felt her heart flutter in her chest while her cheeks reddened. Failing to form words, she instead nodded in response. Her saviour slowly retracted his hand, almost as if he feared she might topple over once more if he let go, however she remained standing on her feet.

"In that case, lets go meet my friend. She's in the city." Goku said as he began to walk towards the entrance, Akitsu falling into step besides him as the sun dipped beneath the trees behind their backs.

xXx


End file.
